Shino Terasawa
Appearance Shino has a young slim teenager appearance. She has long sliver white hair, teal colored eyes, and pale skin. Her height is 5.3 and her weight is 105 pounds. Shino normally wears a dark gray dress with basic sandals and with a pink slash wore arouns her waist. Personiality Shino is a very intelligent and kind person. She is not one to engage in battle without a reason, but she not one to dismiss training or friendly fighting. When she acquired her immortality at age 15, she believed that it was so she could help others. Shino also is able to show great levels of kindness. While, she can be caring to others she can make other Kosumosukihakus become scaried that they believe that will become a victim what others call her beautiful yet silent death. Abilities/Powers Immortality: Due to her mastering her power of being a Kosumosukihaku she has eternal life. She cannot die from old age due to her not ageing anymore permanently, her phyiscal appearance don't change like height and weight yet hair contiunes to grow. She also cannot die from lack of food, water, air, or sleep. She can be killed by Zanpakuto or other spiritual weapons or powers. Shino can also give her immortality to any other person at the cost of her own life. High Intelect: Shino while only be 115 years old is a highly intelligent person. She can see what others try to hid like physical pain or mental pain. She also holds a great desire to learn and so likes to read books written by humans as well as by Shinigamis and Kosumosukihakus. She also is able to find the truth or reasons for one's actions. Expert Tactician: Shino is a highly known for her fighting against opponents and then able to uses their own abilities against themselves. She can in seconds make plans to fight or counter against stronger fighters. Swordsmanship Specialist: Shino has some skill in swordsmanship. While, not as skilled as some of the experts and masters she has been show to fight against a 3rd seated Shinigami officer. She also uses her Zanpakuto for Kendo as it is a nodachi. Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) is the equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Shunpo. Shino has some skill in the skill yet not as strong as some other users. She normally only uses it to avoid attacks. Juryokupawaa'' Expert': Shino's strongest trait is her skill in the Kosumosukihaku's equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Kido which is Juryokupawaa (''Mystical Power). She is skilled in all the aspects of these ablities. She is able to generate and control the four basic elements air, earth, fire and water for offensive and defensive purposes. She has high skill in binding, barriers, and sealing. As well she is strong in the healing arts. She can also shoot powerful blast of purple spiritual energy from her hands. She has been told that her skills has yet to fully develope furthering people's claim that one day she can become a great master of Juryokupawaa. Below are Shino's none spell and spell Juryokupawaa abilities. *'Seinarukousen': (Sacred Beam) this is an abiltiy that Kosumosukihaku have that is exact to the Hollows, Arracanr, and Vizard's Cero. The is a beam of highly contcentrated beam of Spiritual Energy that is shot at from normally a Kosumosukihaku's palm, but can be fired from other places like the index finger, or mouth. She can fire it from her index fingers and it color is purple. Shino has shown that it can overpower a Gillian Menos Hollow's Cero. *'Immense Saikouishiki': (Supreme Sense) is the Kosumosukihaku equivalent ability to sense Spiritual Pressure not unlike the abilities used by the Shinigami and Arrancars, but stronger. It works like a mental ability. Using can help even with battle timing with avoiding attacks. While any Kosumosukihaku can learn this power, but by not learning it allows for stronger physical strength. Shino has immense skill for sensing spiritual energy she can immediately with one look determine a person's Spiritual Pressure and any special details about theirs. *'''Great 'Creation of Reishi': The most mysterious yet basic ability that a Kosumosukihaku can possess is the ability to create limitless amounts of Reishi (''Spirit Particles) in the surrounding area. Shino's skill is able to create Spirit Paricles that are as dense and strong as what is found in the Soul Society. *'Tezawari no Kurenjingu': (Touch of Cleansing) is one of the rarest powers a Kosumosukihaku can have. This ability can cleanse the sins that a soul has done by simply touching them with one or both of their hands. Although while it can cleanse the sins of a soul it can only do it during its current life state. This means if it a Kosumosukihaku uses it on a Hollow that comtented great sins during its life as a human it would be sent to hell. Although if it done to greatly sinned soul when it was a regular soul and turns into a hollow it can go to the Soul Society if the soul is killed. Shino is one of four current Kosumosukihaku that can use their species rarest ability even though she has only just learned it she has high skill in it. *'Saido': (Redemption) One of the abilities that earned Shino's spirit race the title as Pagan Gods by some of the religions of the World of the Living, is a Kosumosukihaku's ability to extract souls from Hell. Shino has developed skill for it. Now she can only remove one soul at a time an until she releases or sends it back to hell she cannot save another one. *'Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell' Hitotoki Choritsu (ひとときちょりつ''Time Standing Still''). A forbidden spell that allows the caster for a limited time and in a limited area to stop the flow of time. This spell requires immense control of spirit energy, as well the more powerful the caster's Spiritual Pressure the longer they can stop the passeage of time. Shino has said that her spirtual pressure is only strong enough to stop the flow of time in an area of 20 meters and for only 10 seconds. Incanation:Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! '' '''High Spiritual Power': Shino holds a highly strong Spiritual Pressure. While, normally only using it for spellcasting she can uses in for other aspects. Her Spiritual Pressure is said to be at the level of a Lieutenant of the Shinigami Gotei 13. Shino possess the Deity aspects of her species, such demonic spirit beings cannot touch her, and can negate the negative affects toward Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) like Sekkiseki and the force of Reason ''for 16 minutes. The color of her Spiritual Pressure is white. Zanpakuto '''Tenraihime' (Divine Princess) In its sealed form it is a nodachi with a rectangular tsuba, with a purple hilt. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is Purify. When Shino calls out the command her Zanpakuto's blade glows with a beautiful purple light. '''''Shikai Special Ability: Tenraihime's Shikai ability is that it possess three purple-colored spirit energy abilities by call out the names of the Technique. *'Tenrai Bakufuu': (Divine Blast) this is the only attack of Tenraihime. It fires a powerful purple-colored spirit energy blast that has been shown to overpower a Gillian Menos's Cero. *'Amenoreiki': (Celestial Aura) this a heaing ability of Tenraihime. Once actived the blade of the Zanpakuto glows brighter until a purple aura surrounds the blade, that once swong over someone can heal a great deal of their wounds as well as restores spirit energy. *'Pyuakangoku': (Prue Prison) this a binding ability of Tenraihime. This ability makes a net of purple spiritual energy. Once caught inside starts to bind the Spiritual Pressure of the victim inside until they can nolonger stand up. It has be proven strong enough to bind the Spiritual Pressure of a Shinigami Lieutenant. While powerful if the net is cut from the outside the affect of the net is negated; as well the affect is negated if the targets's Spiritual Pressure is too strong to bind. Once free of the net the target's Spiritual Pressure is unbinded and returns to normal the second the nets ability is stopped. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved. Category:Kosumosukihaku